desliz
by big time james-k
Summary: Si esto va a ser un accidente, voy a estar de frente. Kendall / James slash


Está sucediendo de nuevo, Kendall piensa mientras observa inocentemente a James en una silla alrededor de la piscina. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo?, bueno lo que sucede es que Kendall tiene que señalar que james es probablemente, el ser humano más atractivo en el planeta y Kendall le gustaría tal vez, posiblemente, ser el único que puede besar esos labios perfectos de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos.

No es que él no trata de borrar esos sentimientos. No es como que él quiere que las sean cosas de esta manera. Es sólo que James siempre ha estado ahí. En su casa, en su escuela, en su mente. Es ineludible. Es prácticamente el aire que respira Kendall y él lo necesita de igual manera. James sólo ha estado siempre ahí, así que es natural sentirse así, bueno al menos eso es lo que Kendall se dice a sí mismo.

"hey, amigo!" James está ahora sentado e hiso un gesto a Kendall para que se acercara. Es de suponer que para hablar de las mujeres jóvenes atractivas, sentadas al otro lado de la piscina de James, haciéndoles ojitos en él. Kendall va, aun sabiendo que la última cosa que quiere es tener una conversación acerca de cuál de las chicas James quiere conseguir.

Kendall ha salido con chicas antes. Pero el siempre rompe con ellas poco después, porque siente que las está usando. Y si hay una cosa que ha aprendido de ser el "hombre de la casa" es apreciar y respetar al otro género. Él sabe que no darle a alguien su todo en una relación sólo va a hacerle más daño al final. Pero por desgracia por más suave que trate de ser sigue doliendo y las chicas piensan que es egoísta. Pero todo es por el bien de sus sentimientos. Nunca les puede dar todo su corazón. No cuando todo su corazón pertenece a James. O eso es lo que siente.

Poco después de la conversación de las chicas antes mencionadas, Kendall se dirige de nuevo a su apartamento. Carlos, Logan y James preguntan a dónde va y él murmura algo evasivo sobre la necesidad de descansar por las muchas horas de armonías que les esperan al día siguiente. Él termina sentado en el sofá, pensando en cómo estos sentimientos han estado hay por tanto tiempo. Está planeando hacer algo al respecto. Debía decirle a uno de los chicos, al menos, mientras no sea el propio James. O tal vez incluso hasta su propia madre. Pero una vez que la puerta se abre y James da unos pasos a dentro, cualquier posible confianza que ha tenido se encoge de nuevo a cero.

Es como si James simplemente llenara todo su cuerpo. A parte de su corazón, James viaja a través de las venas pulmonares, sus válvulas auriculoventriculares, sus ventrículos. Todo se vuelve muy técnico. Este muchacho, estos sentimientos viajan a través de cada parte de su cuerpo, su corazón se acelera mientras James está caminando hacia él. Todo su cuerpo está lleno de James y su risa y su sonrisa y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Se siente como si alguien le ha prendido fuego desde el interior. Su sangre corre rápidamente a la superficie de su piel cuando James se acerca. Se vuelca un rosa claro en las mejillas y la nariz. Todo su cuerpo siente un incómodo del calor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kendall le pregunta. Él está tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, pero teme que no está funcionando. Kendall se levanta y trata de verse soñoliento. Pero realmente él es tan 100% despierto, su cuerpo híper consciente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que James está haciendo. Y él está, sin duda haciendo un montón de movimiento en dirección a Kendall. Él parece vagamente preocupada y él probablemente va a preguntar qué le pasa Kendall y Kendall no quiere eso. Él sólo quiere ser capaz de no decir nada en absoluto, sin mentir a su mejor amigo.

Vete, vete, vete, la parte racional de su cerebro le grita. No salgas herido. Retírate a tu trinchera. Mira el resto de tu vida como James continúa, buscando la felicidad en otra persona. Deja ir tu oportunidad. Oculta tu verdadero yo. Todo es mucho más seguro así. Pero si Kendall hubiera jugado a lo seguro, no habría estado allí en primer lugar. Aquí en Hollywood con el olor de la gran ciudad en su ropa y un sueño cada vez más realizándose frente a sus ojos. Ver Los Ángeles y escuchar el sonido de sus ruidosas calles es una de sus bases diarias. Lo hace sentir tan vivo, tan audaz. ¿Pero, cuando esta situación se volvió tan diferente?

Y así, cuando se mueve hacia adelante para presionar James contra la pared de su apartamento y lo besa con toda la pasión que posiblemente pueda reunir, no hubo un momento de miedo, hasta que unos segundos después. Fue entonces cuando pensó en sus acciones. Su sistema nervioso simpático trabaja horas extras. Y le dice 'huye, vete, vete lejos, corre a Minnesota. Kendall se sonroja furiosamente, la sangre desviándose a sus mejillas, había un silencio mortal en el departamento que podía escuchar su propia sangre y sentía como si su mundo se hubiera detenido. Estaba este tipo de calma antes de una tormenta. La quietud casi tangible en el aire antes de que la lluvia caiga ese día que olvidaste traer tu paraguas. Ese es el tipo de sentimiento que hace que Kendall quiera huir y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Para no ver la mirada de incredulidad de james y la posible mueca de disgusto en los labios de james.

Pero no lo hace. El no corre. Él se queda. Ya no hay escape y tiene que enfrentarse a las posibles consecuencias. Y si esto va a ser un accidente va a serle frente. Posiblemente muera en el impacto, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, salga con lesiones críticas en su lugar. Podrían ser las heridas que él va a estar cuidando por el resto de su vida. Pero él puede salir con vida. Él mira a James a los ojos y las rodillas le tiemblan. Su corazón está latiendo tan rápido que ya se siente un poco mareado.

Pero Kendall decide que él tiene que romper el silencio. Toma una respiración profunda y anuncia: "Yo te di un beso".

Así que tal vez no era la cosa más inteligente que decir. Tal vez incluso fue un poco tonto, pero era mejor que el silencio que envolvía lentamente su camino alrededor de la confianza de Kendall y exprimiendo la vida fuera de él. Aquí es donde la conversación inicia y si Kendall tiene suerte, van a estar en buenos términos cuando termine.

James asintió con incredulidad, sigue sin decir una palabra.

Kendall se traga la creciente masa de la inseguridad en la garganta, lo que obligó a bajar hasta el estómago, donde nada alrededor con las mariposas. "Yo te besé y me ha gustado mucho y he estado queriendo hacer esto por un tiempo. Probablemente más de lo que debo admitir, porque no quiero que pienses que soy raro ni nada."

James todavía no parecía disgustado. Por lo que Kendall lo tomo como una buena señal. Él continúa hablando, con la esperanza de que él no este cavando a sí mismo un agujero en el que no pueda salir.

"Lamento que haya sucedido así. Quiero decir, no me refiero a que ... lo que estoy tratando de decir es que eres un poco irresistible en cierto punto. Y hace dos minutos estabas en ese momento y yo sólo necesitaba dejar de esconderme.. Yo no podía evitarlo más. Eres algo perfecto para mí y ... "Kendall se apaga porque james parecía a punto de tener un ataque de risa. Y yo estoy divagando, ¿verdad?. Kendall nunca se había sentido tan descontrolado.

James asiente con la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez por fin el va a decir algo. "Amigo Yo ya me estaba preguntando cuando esto iba a suceder. Sólo has estado enamorado de mí desde que teníamos, qué? Doce años? Me sorprende todo el tiempo que te tomaste."

Y así, el nerviosismo de Kendall se desvanece. Y Kendall piensa: Esto es sólo una etapa más de nuestra amistad. Esto es sólo James siendo arrogante pero encantador y Kendall cae más profundo por él a causa de ello. Y luego james lo agarra del brazo y presiona sus labios en un acalorado beso. Esto es lo que Kendall ha estado esperando tanto tiempo: la sensación de estar completo y tener absolutamente todo lo que había soñado. Es como si james y el son dos partes diferentes pero destinados a encajar. Una entidad colectiva de los dos que, aún cuando físicamente son independientes, en realidad nunca puede estar lejos.

Hay sinapsis explosivos en la cabeza de Kendall y él se siente mareado, con idea de que James sea suyo. No sólo su mejor amigo o su compañero de banda: realmente, realmente de él. James era su novio. Y si Kendall era total mente honesto consigo mismo cuando piensa que lo que siente por james no es solo una simple atracción


End file.
